


ah, but it's cold outside

by docbloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docbloom/pseuds/docbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>baby's first christmas- chillywilly style (ft. a musical interlude)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ah, but it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lampsmadeofskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampsmadeofskin/gifts).



> This fic is an early birthday present for my best friend, Sam, who is an avid chillywilly fan, which I tease her aimlessly about because I really dislike Chilton. So happy birthday Sam! I love you and I hope you like this fic. I tried my best. xox
> 
> \- Kenzie

There’s a piano in the living room that’s slightly out of tune. Most days, Will considers getting rid of it.

 

Except tonight he’s glad he didn’t.

 

The fire burns brightly, which the dogs drink up delightedly, all cooped up together on the rug in front of it. It illuminates the room, embers dancing and painting the walls orange and yellow.

 

Over his shoulder he can hear his lover cooing to their daughter of only ten months as she sits on his lap, taking little sips of his hot chocolate. On the floor in front of them is a scattered assortment of wrapping paper from earlier in the day.

 

He bites his lip as he prepares his fingers to play, something he hasn’t done in probably eight years. Frederick had insisted he play something for the holiday season. “Think of it as an extra Christmas gift to me.” Were his exact words as he nipped kisses along Will's jawline. Though neither one of them had really been very festive in the past, they both decided once their daughter was born to give her the the most extraordinary Christmas neither one of them experienced during their childhood.  

 

A giddy feeling now washes over him as he goes over the notes one more time in his head, before pushing his glasses further up on his face and clearing his throat. His hands tremble slightly with a nervousness he hasn’t felt since his first kiss, which now seems like a lifetime ago.

 

Now or never, Will thinks. It’s a little late for him to leave over something as embarrassing as this.

 

“I really can’t stay…” Will’s voice is a little shaky. It isn't a bad voice, by any means. In fact, Frederick loves coaxing out Will's lovely signing voice every now and again. Mainly when he's got will beneath him, plump lips falling open, emitting high pitched whines and gasps. 

 

“Oh, _you’ve got to be kidding me_.” Will hears from behind him.

 

Will quickly turns around and a giggle escapes his lips as he takes in the sight of his lover, a look of pure disbelief blossoming on his face.

 

He gives him a coy grin, the one he knows always gets him out of trouble, at least with Frederick, that is, before returning back to his original position to watch his fingers dance merrily across the keys.

 

In the background he hears their daughter babble happily.

 

“Don’t encourage him.” Frederick retorts playfully. “You think you’re being so cute, don’t you?” He directs at Will. 

 

Will feels a blush creep up his neck and bloom across his cheeks as he laughs. “I really can’t stay…”

 

Frederick scoffs as he shifts Arabella to rest on his hip so he can stand.

 

“I really can’t stay…”

 

“Baby it’s cold outside…”

 

Arabella shrieks joyfully and starts to beat her tiny fists on Frederick’s sweater as he presses a kiss to her small cherub face.

 

“I’ve got to go away…”

 

“Baby it’s cold outside…”

 

“This evening has been…”

 

“Been hoping that you’d drop in…”

 

Will laughs again, and his shoulders quake from his laughter. His cheeks are ruddy and red.

 

Eventually Frederick makes his way over until he’s directly behind Will. He takes Arabella’s hands in his so they can’t tug on Will’s hair, startling him and messing up the rhythm.

 

Will had never played for him before.

 

It truly _was_ a Christmas miracle.

 

“Ah, but it’s cold outside…” Is the last line before Will hits the finale note on the piano and turns to face his astonished husband.

 

His green eyes, the one’s Arabella shares, sparkle down at him. Frederick runs one hand along his jaw, leans in and whispers “Merry Christmas” before closing the gap between them and sealing the words with a chaste kiss.

 

Snow falls outside, sticky fingers grip his curls, and warm lips pressing against his and it all feels like being home for Christmas.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment. xox


End file.
